Documents, such as a word processing document or an electronic mail message, may be sent to a group of individuals through a recipient list, which contains a list of designated individuals to receive a particular document.
However, documents often contain information that is updated. Once such information is updated, the recipient list may be outdated. That is, the list of designated individuals to receive the revised content may be outdated. As a result, the recipient list may need to be modified, such as by adding individuals to the recipient list or deleting individuals from the recipient list.
Currently though such a recipient list is manually maintained. As a result, a user has to keep track of changes to the content of these documents as well as manually modify the associated recipient list based on these content changes. Such a process is inefficient resulting in potential inaccuracies in the recipient list.